<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Spark by J_Henderson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373691">The Spark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Henderson/pseuds/J_Henderson'>J_Henderson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Compliant, First Ao3 work, Other, Phil questions his parenting, Tags Are Hard, mostly - Freeform, the spark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Henderson/pseuds/J_Henderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil had always known that Wilbur had a spark in him. It’s what had drawn his attention, hen he’d first laid eyes on the skinny, snarling 11-year-old. That spark. It flickered faintly in Wilbur’s brown eyes, just there, waiting. And when it would catch, when it caught, the whole world would go up in flames.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First work yay so pretty much Phil questions his parenting a bit and talks about Wil there’s a bit of violence there’s death (it’s Wilbur and the button)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil had always known that Wilbur had a spark in him. It’s what had drawn his attention, hen he’d first laid eyes on the skinny, snarling 11-year-old. </p>
<p>That spark. It flickered faintly in Wilbur’s brown eyes, just there, waiting. And when it would catch, when it caught, the whole world would go up in flames. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Watson Family was made up of three sons and one father. The father was feared and respected, the eldest was feared and respected, the middle was loved, and the youngest was loved and respected. People didn’t fear the middle, the one with soft brown curls and soft brown eyes, a laugh and a smile that could instantly trap you under his spell. No one feared the middle, the siren, the spark. </p>
<p>No. Instead, they feared the reliable, predictable Blood God. The respected the Survivor. They enjoyed the Youngest. But they were not wary of the Siren. They should have been wary. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil recognized the spark in Wilbur’s eyes the moment he met the child. It’s the same spark he once had, some time long ago. It was the spark that drove him to live five years in isolation in hardcore because someone said he couldn’t. It’s the spark that drove Phil to survive, over and over and over again. Phil had found an outlet for the spark, surviving, but Wilbur had no such outlet. </p>
<p>Maybe that’s why Wilbur caught, crashed and burned as he did. Wilbur didn’t have any outlet for the spark, so it just tore up his insides, using the young man himself as fuel. Maybe that’s why he was doomed from the start. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you asked Phil which of his sons he feared the most, majority would be stunned to hear it was Wilbur. When they asked why, Phil told them it was simple. </p>
<p>Technoblade was predictable. He hated the government. He hated people that hurt his family. He was obsessed with potatoes and hated human contact. He learned to fight because he thought it would keep people away from him. Technoblade was not at all a simple man, but he was simple. </p>
<p>Tommy was predictable. He was a child, still. It was hard to remember sometimes. But Tommy fought for his morals, and once he formed an opinion— and you always knew his opinion, he had and would always shout it loud for all to hear— he would stuck fast to that no matter what. He was outgoing but trusted very few. Tommy may not have been a simple man, but he was simple. </p>
<p>Wilbur was unpredictable. His opinions changed daily (besides anteaters, sand, and his house [honestly, no one mentally stable could live in that house]) depending on who he was with. His morals were... foggy gray, at best. He was possessive, with a bit of a god complex. He wanted. He wanted the world, he wanted a family, he wanted everything. He found reasons to fight back solely for the purpose of fighting back. He twisted words and thoughts and emotions. He was a master manipulator, crueler in more ways than Dream sometimes. He had a spark in him, one that promised to tear the world to its knees, kick it when it’s down, and drop a match to its broken form. Wilbur may have looked a simple man, but he was in no way close to being simple. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Wilbur and Tommy first told Phil about L’Manberg, about their country, Phil saw that spark start to catch. Dream had no idea what kind of monster he had awoken when he’d refused to give Wilbur what he had asked for. Dream was in for a rude awakening, because Wilbur’s spark had caught and he would not go down without a fight.</p>
<p>Phil knew this wouldn’t end well. How could it? His youngest, a sweet protagonist that anyone would follow was being controlled by his middle, a manipulative, cunning siren who had latched onto this idea and who’d sinner kill himself then let it escape his steely grasp. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Schlatt exiled Wilbur and Tommy. And Phil knew, he knew without even having to see his son, that the spark had caught and was a raging inferno. All that Wilbur cared about was getting his land back. It wouldn’t matter who was hurt or who died. </p>
<p>Wilbur had been consumed by his anger, his hatred, his ambition. His want for everything. No, no one in DSMP realized what was waiting for them. They weren’t as worried as they should’ve been. They weren’t as in fear as they should’ve been. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day of the festival, everything went to shit. Techno, Tommy and Tubbo fought, all trying to kill one another. Wilbur blew up L’manberg and isn’t that ironic? The boy consumed by his own flames, destroying the things he worked so hard for by fire. </p>
<p>It was weird seeing Wilbur without his spark, once the boy had come back to himself, begging to be dead. Phil understood that. When his own spark got away from him sometimes, and he came to in a field of bodies, his own body blood-drenched and thrumming with power. He wished someone would put an end to him, to kill the monster within. But Wilbur had done more than just slaughter mobs and criminals. He’d hurt his family, he’d hurt Phil’s family. There was no coming back from this. They both knew it. So Wilbur begged for Phil to kill him, to end his misery. </p>
<p>So he did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur had always burned bright like a star. He was a deep, thrumming power. A spark that caught and never really died down. He was bright, powerful blaze of creation and destruction. </p>
<p>Such a shame the brightest stars, the largest fires, they all burn out the quickest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>